Question: The sum of $2$ consecutive integers is $151$. What is the second number in this sequence?
Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next integer in the sequence is $x + 1$ The sum of the $2$ consecutive integers is: $x+ (x + 1) = 151$ $2x + 1= 151$ $2x = 150$ $x = 75$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 1$ is the second integer. Thus, the second number in the sequence is $76$.